Sister, Sister
by tigershadow5
Summary: The city of Lazytown has started to stir as a new presence is possibly out to get them. No one is certain if she is with or without them.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey Guys~**

**So it has always been my dream to be on the Lazytown cast, so I thought up an idea. What if I was actually there? Well Whatever, lets go!~**

**Credit to-Magnus Scheving for the amazing idea of Lazytown, and Lazytown charecters.**

**Alex was created by me though :3**

**This is NOT Part of my Lazytown series~ Just a bit of a relief story!)**

I wandered on the outskirts of Lazytown, looking for the giant billboard. My blonde hair draped over my shoulders, some covered by my backwards baseball cap. I saw the giant cow and gave a sigh, I would not want to live there for the summer. I passed the billboard and saw the metal shoot that lead down. Walking over to it, I raised a fist, knocking, booming an echo throughout the lair. When no response came, I lifted the lid and jumped down, bracing myself for the landing, a small smirk slowly spreading across my face.

Looking around the whole place, there wasn't much. Just a bit of costume tubes and an armchair. I noticed that no one was there, and let out a small sigh. I had walked here for nothing? I plopped my backpack on the ground and took out a few things, throwing them in a string bag. Slipping that over my shoulder, I took my skateboard in hand and headed back the way I came.

Jumping back to the outside world, I noticed something In the sky, "Must be..." I muttered to myself. With a small shrug I placed my skateboard on the ground an went in search of my family. Skating through the streets of Lazytown, I saw no one. I sped past a few houses and heard a voice bellow at me to slow down. I denied, I was a trained skater... I heard a few cheers nearby and continued on, stopping as I saw a few kids, a man in blue, but no tall striped man. I kicked up my skateboard, and caught it by the tip.

I did not wish to approach those people, for I hated people, but needed to find my brother. With a shrug, I placed my skateboard on ground.

_'Mine as well impress them'_

I thought as a smirk crossed my lips. I placed my foot on the black and red skateboard and pushed off the ground. I jumped over the wall and did a quick 360. Landing on the ground, my skateboard next to me, I kicked it, catching the bill.

The kids stares of amazement made me want to laugh, yet I rarely did that. I saw the blue mans face just look at me, smiling.

_'Whatever'_

I thought and picked up my skateboard, "So, don't mean to crash the soccer...well maybe." I smirked, "Anyway, have any of you seen a man? Ye high?" I lifted my hand to reach about six foot. "Wears purple stripes?" One pink girl spoke up, "Who are you?" Her voice was filled with small shocks of amazement. It made my day. "Doesn't matter, now has anyone seen him?"

"Robbie?" The man interjected, "That the man?"

I gave a shrug, "Sure."

"Well he we-" He was cut off by quite a familiar voice. "Alex! What are you doing socializing with that blue buffoon?" I saw Robbie come up to the Sports Field, walking briskly. "Wondering where you were." I offered a shrug, "So this is the guy who lives in that airship?" We continued on a small conversation as the others just kind of stared, confused. As Robbie gave a nod, I turned back to the 'elf.'

"I'm Sportacus." He offered his hand. I took a small step back, watching Robbie jump in front of me. "She doesn't need to meet you! Now Alex, these are people I don't want you to hangout with okay?" I shrugged, "Whatever bro." I turned and walked away, hearing gasps of astonishment, "Brother?" I turned, "Yep, Alex Rotten, nice to meet you." I glared into the eyes of the pink girl. "You now have two of us, good luck!" I waved a hand as I turned around and shredded away.

Robbie glared after his sister, "Why did she say that!" He growled and turned to the others, "Yes she is my 13 year old sister! God, now if you'll excuse me." He sighed and turned around, heading for the lair.

I was sitting in the orange chair once he arrived," So Rob? What's out plan? I don't like that Sport guy...too nice." I watched my brother's eyes light up, smiling like he never did. "I can use you to get Sportakook!" Robbie ran through the lair and calmly brought back an apple. "Give this to him!"

"An apple?" I was confused, didn't that help heros? "It's a sugar apple! Whenever Sportacus has sugar he loses all of his energy!"

"Why do I give it to him?"

"Your're a kid! Now go! Take your stupid skateboard and get out! I will follow soon!"

I was at it again in the streets of Lazytown, knowing all about the blue man. How he saved people and everything. A smile slid across my face as I approached the Sports Field, where the hero was alone, working out. "Sportacus!" I called, watching as he looked up. I jumped over the wall and landed beside him. "We never got to properly meet." The smile felt weird on my cheeks, but I fought through it. I held out my hand, "I would like for you to tell me about this town, why not a walk in the forest?" I suggested, watching as he stood up. "Well...sure!" But what about Robbie?" I shrugged, 'Hes a grouch."

We walked through the forest as I learned all of the kids names, including two adults in Lazytown. "So Sportacus, I hear you like apples?" With my stupid remark, it drove him on a speech about...'Sports Candy.' I nodded and pulled the sugar apple out of my pocket once it was over. "I have some...Sports Candy for you. Please enjoy!" I watched as he bit into it. The reaction was quite fast. His legs buckled beneath him and he faceplanted into the grass. I turned as I heard the bushes rustle, just in time to see Robbie emerging from them. "Nice!" He praised me and looked the passed out man over. "Now we just leave him here, let it all be a blur to him. We can lead the kids to it tomorrow. Give Zappy a lollipop trail or something." He shrugged and went back to the bushes. I followed, casting a small glance at the hero that was now a zero.


	2. Chapter 2-Trails

**Chapter 2**

I slept peacefully that night, no guilt tugging at my soul for what had happened to the town hero. Robbie had planned to lead the blonde chubby kid over with some lollipops, I thought the idea wasn't bad, but it wasn't good.

* * *

I blinked open my eyes, my slumber being disturbed by small voices and dribbling balls. Giving a growl, I toppled out of the bed in Robbie's guest room and trudged out of the room, blanket still wrapped around my small figure. "Robbie?" I rasped, my voice still asleep. "What is that?" I gave a cough and cleared my throat, hoping to get my voice back to normal. "You're awake!" I turned and saw my brother sitting in an orange armchair.

Robbie gave a soft smile, Alex looked so vulnerable wrapped in that red and black blanket. Almost...cute? He shook his head slightly, unsure of what he had just thought. "The trail has already been placed, that kid will be able to sniff out that candy a mile away!" He stood up and gazed at his sister, "Get dressed! We have to watch this!" He pushed her in the direction of her room.

* * *

I came out of my room, dressed in a pair of black basketball shorts, and a softball t-shirt. I watched Robbie gag at the sight of my softball shirt that read about my last tournament. 'Midnight Madness!' Was splayed across the black fabric in white writing. On the back it showed all the teams, still in the bright snow white color. "Lets go." I muttered and gave him a shove toward the ladder. I climbed up the rungs and blinked my eyes several times, the light of the sun slowly blinding me. "Lead the way!" I motioned with my arms and followed my older brother to the scene of the crime.

* * *

Diving into the bushes, I peeked behind a few branches, looking straight at the defeated hero. His face had grown quite pale throughout the night, and he was hardly breathing. This was bad. He looked **horrid**. Robbie had said that nothing happens, he just loses consciousness, yet this looked much worse. I shrunk back into the bushes and glared at Robbie, "This looks worse than fainting!" I sighed as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Relax. We're not going to get caught!" We waited for what felt like hours. Hearing soft footsteps on the grass, we both peeked out of the bushes once more, seeing Ziggy. "Finally." Robbie smirked. We watched Ziggy gather all the lollipops and stop once he caught sight of Sportacus. Without a word the chubby boy stood up and quickly ran to go grab someone.

* * *

I could hear Robbie snickering beside me, I couldn't even hold back my smirk. "Perfect." His soft voice hit my ears as I turned to him. "Lets go, before that pink girl comes over here!" He muttered and slowly stalked away, still low to the ground. I cast another glance at the unconscious hero before darting after Robbie. We sulked through the shadows of Lazytown, seeing no kids, knowing they had all rushed to the aid of Sportacus. I had a small smile on my face, but now I felt a small feeling in my chest, but quickly turned it away taking it to heart what Robbie had said about us not being caught.

Time had passed and there was still no sounds from the outside world entering the lair. I sat on the floor, intently reading a book that I couldn't put down. What brought me out of my trance was a small knock on the entrance. I looked to Robbie, but saw him sleeping in his chair. With a sigh a stood up and climbed up the ladder that lead to the shoot. I calmly lifted the lid and saw the three men dressed in blue. I felt my face pale as one reached for me. I couldn't let out a scream, for I have never really screamed before. "You're coming with us." One growled as he placed heavy metal on my wrists. "I'm just a kid!" I shoved him aside with my shoulder, trying to break free.

"There seemed to be an attempt murder with Sportacus and according to the kids before they went to the hospital. **You** were the **LAST **one seen with Sportacus." I fell limp at those words. This was Robbie's fault. "Don't take me! I'm thirteen! What about Robbie!" I heard one of the officers sigh. "Why not grab him too?" Two talked it over, while the other still held onto me. I watched as one jumped down the shoot, quickly coming up with my brother. "Robbie." I muttered. "You're an ass! You got me into this!" I glared at him as we were shuffled alongside each other. "I hate you! Mom never should have sent me here!" I looked away from those chocolate brown eyes I had once looked up too.

Robbie felt horrible. His eyes had darkened once he saw the police wake him up. He gulped softly and watched his sister turn away. He had never been taken for just giving Sportacus a sugar apple. That was one of his usual things! He gave a soft sigh. He swore to sort this out...for his sister. He told his father he would look after her, and he would.

* * *

I was shoved into a car, Robbie right next to me. "You're a fool...A damn fool Robbie!" I growled at him before looking straight out the window.

**(Like I said before...Well that escalated quickly *Winks* This story has taken a serious turn...*Ahem***

**Will Robbie be able to free himself and his sister from jail?**

**Will Sportacus ever regain his energy after being drained for a whole night?**

**Tune in soon to find out the answers!**

**Seriously...What is my thing with prison? Geez.**

**Anyway...Bye!)**


	3. Chapter 3-Unable

(**Um... I really have nothing to say... except that I am so freaking sorry. I was nearly gone for a year... Sorry. I stopped writing because most of my friends started to judge me for still loving a kids show and writing about it, so I just stopped. I couldn't take it. I don't even think anyone is still reading this... Once again, I'm so sorry. I want to continue this, this is for me, not for them.)**

The officers pushed Alex into the cell first, Robbie right after. The female crawled on her hands and knees, stopping in the center of the cell where she collapsed on her side. "Why did you do this to me?" She muttered, pulling her head into her chest as she slowly curled up.

"Alex..." Robbie sighed, always having a soft spot for his sister. "I'm sorry..." He knew his sister had always gone through so much. Their father passed away when she was only eight, but he was eighteen. This allowed him to quickly get away, leaving her to deal with their mother's depression and anxiety.

"I only came to this stupid town to get away... Now I have to deal with your shit..." She paused and mumbled the last bit. "Only because Mom passed away."

Robbie had no idea what to say. "S..She what?" He looked over at her. "How? When?" He asked quickly, not expecting the news.

Alex shrugged. "Its been six years. Over that time one is able to think of a million ways to kill themselves, but she just decided to take a rope into the living room."

Robbie froze. His grey eyes glazed over. His mother was dead because of herself. She committed suicide in their living room, forcing Alex to wake up and see her hanging from the fan. The villain shivered. Nothing usually freaked him out, but his own mother hanging like a piñata drove a chill up his spine.

* * *

Sportacus was instantly rushed to the hospital. Stephanie and the Mayor drove right behind the screeching ambulance. As soon as Milford parked, Stephanie bolted towards the sterile building. The Mayor followed close behind. Milford went up to the desk and asked what room the hero would be in. He wasn't told anything, forcing him to walk over to his niece and pull her into a tight hug. She sobbed softly into his shoulder. She knew Sportacus was close to drained. He was awfully pale, along with the cold sweat that had dotted his skin, accompanied by his soft shaking.

Time passed. Stephanie moved from sitting to standing, then back to sitting. After about two hours, a doctor came out and nodded at them. The Mayor got up and followed behind Stephanie. The Doctor nodded again before introducing himself. "Hi, I'm Doctor Thistletwat. I must say you got him here just within the nick of time." He paused and drew in a small breath. "The amount of time that he was lying on the ground is undiscovered. He is currently unconscious, but should wake up soon."

The Mayor nodded. "Thank you, Doctor."

The pair entered Sportacus' room. Stephanie gasped with despair when she saw all of the machines hooked up to the hero. Her steps were hesitant as she walked forward, stopping on the side of his bed. She looked down at him. The blue hero, medical wires tracing from various machines. It was horrid. He obviously wouldn't be his usual self for quite some time.

The pink girl sat on the chair at the edge of his bed and slowly placed her hand into his. He had been unconscious for the whole thirty minutes they had been in there. She squeezed lightly, heart nearly jumping out of her chest when she felt the small squeeze in return. She leaped out of her chair and looked down at Sportacus. His eyes were open slightly, but the chilling ice blue had been changed. Relaxed into a more common blue. He weakly smiled at her as the Mayor came over with a Doctor.

* * *

Robbie sat in the dark corner. He faced the wall, not wanting to talk with his sister anymore. He had been stupid not to ask why she was visiting in the first place. It now made sense why she had called instead of Mom. He sighed and looked at his shoes, wishing life were easier. He knew he shouldn't be worried about himself. Alex was the one that needed him. She was only fourteen for God's sake!

Alex hadn't moved from her spot on the floor. They deserved a lawyer, but why did that matter? They were obviously guilty. She wrapped her arms around the back of her head. Why did this have to be her life? This shit hole. Having to deal with everyone's burden, having no one to help her with hers. A single tear slipped from her eye as she fell into an uneasy, light sleep.

**(So I really hope that chapter wasn't too shitty. I'm just now getting back into this...Yeah. Guys I'm so sorry for ditching you. I really love writing this, it was stupid to stop.)**


	4. Chapter 4- Force

A couple days had passed. Prison was uneventful. Alex sat in the same spot everyday, never wanting to move. Food was brought it, but she wouldn't eat. Robbie had easily turned food away as well. He was lost in his thoughts, never able to be pulled out.

Sportacus had recovered very little. In two days, the hero was able to show small signs of expression. The Doctor's were surprised at his quick process. He would hopefully be able to walk by the end of the week.

Stephanie barely ever left the hospital room. She felt like something would happen if he was left alone. She loved watching how he slowly got better. Each day his head could move a couple more centimeters. The pink girl sat next to his bed, never letting go of his hand. Her thumb slowly began to trace light circles on the back of his hand. The elf smiled in his sleep, thankful she was always there with him.

Two plastic trays slid into the cell. The stale food would remain untouched. There was nothing different about today than any other day. Alex remained in her position, although Robbie's stomach was killing him. He had been lost in his thoughts, but the constant pain snapped him out. These past days had been dreadful. He had just been sitting in the corner, thinking. He could never stop worrying about his sister or how long they would be in here. His grey eyes turned to her, sorrow flickering across his eyes like lightning in a storm.

Sportacus slowly progressed each day. He could sit up, but slowly was able to start walking. It was a miracle he was able to stand up so soon. Stephanie supported him all the way through.

The hero lay in bed after a day of walking and positive progression. Stephanie sat next to him, looking over at him. "I'm so glad you're getting better." She beamed at him.

Sportacus nodded. He smiled back, but his smile slowly vanished. He decided to say something that had been bugging him for awhile. "You know, Alex and Robbie never meant for this to happen."

Stephanie's eyes widened, not expecting the sports hero to bring this up. She just shrugged. "So what if they didn't, they're taken care of."

He shook his head. "No, they're not. Please Stephanie, you know this is wrong."

The pink girl nodded. "So... You want me to grab my uncle?" Sportacus nodded. "Please."

Stephanie sighed, but agreed. She stood up and left. She stood in the hallway and put her phone up to her ear once she finished dialing the number. "Sportacus wants to talk to you." She said simply once Milford answered.

Twenty minutes passed. Her Uncle was walking down the hall. "Hi Stephanie." He said, smiling to the girl outside of the door. She smiled back, "Hi Uncle Milford." They both exchanged a quick hug, before Milford walked into the room, leaving Stephanie alone with her thoughts.

Robbie looked up from his corner at the sound of keys. He quickly stood, surprised at all of the energy pushing through his veins. The officer must have caught his urgency, "You both are being taken to the hospital. Your friend wants to talk."

-I have no friends...- Robbie mumbled within his mind as several officers invaded the cell. Two kneeled beside Alex and quickly wrapped chains around her wrists. Robbie felt the heavy handcuffs click around his wrist. He was forced forward. He did what he was told, but was unable to stop looking down at his defeated sister. Her eyes had become shadowed, not their usual storm grey.

They were shoved into the back of a cop car. The sirens were blaring as they rushed down the street to the hospital.

Apparently everyone had heard that the hero wanted to talk to his attackers. Several news channels were crowded around the hospital doors. The cops pushed their way through, creating a barrier around the prisoners. Questions were being asked all around, although none were answered.

Once inside the hospital, the policemen led the way towards Sportacus' room. One of the officers knocked a couple of times. "Come in!" Stephanie's cheerful voice called from inside.

The officers opened the door and shoved the siblings inside. The pair fell on their hands and knees, Alex's hair covering her eyes.

Robbie looked at the ground, not wanting to look up and face the hero that now stood over them. Of course Sportacus was slowly healing, but he had already mastered walking. He was out of his bed and standing in front of the kin in no time. He crossed his arms and looked down at the, surprised at how badly they had been treated. They both already looked thinner.

Alex had no more strength. Her elbows buckled, causing her to fall onto the ground, landing on her side. One officer lightly kicked her rips with their toed boot. When she never made an effort to move, they kicked her harder, forcing her back into a kneeling position.

Robbie growled softly. He heard the soft gasp of the hero and looked up, catching the icy gaze of the hero. "Hello Robbie, Alex." Sportacus said, trying to keep his voice relaxed and calm. Robbie's eyes were filled with fear. He knew what this elf could do. He might be recovering, but the villain was still worried. "Sportacus..." He breathed. "I...I'm sorry."

Sportacus' eyes widened. "You're what?" He never expected Robbie to say anything.

"Sorry...I'm sorry.. I put my sister up to this... Just let her go." He pleaded.

Sportacus kneeled next to Robbie. "I forgive you." He looked over at a policeman and nodded. The officers came over, allowing the chains to slowly slip off and crash to the ground.


End file.
